OliverxJames: Realization
by WinryTsubaki294
Summary: Even though he's nervous, James wants to try and move things along with Oliver. Will Ollie return his feelings? Will James choke up? What about Jamie? Oh, and what about Oliver's crush on Yuuma? Read to find out!


"I like your hat, Ollie," I said, picking up one of Oliver's spare hats and putting it on. "Is it okay if I wear it?"

Oliver nodded a bit, rolling his eyes, "Sure, I guess."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, putting it back on the shelf, "I'm not going to though, okay?"

"Aww…" Oliver said, looking kind of sad. "You looked so cute in it, though…" He looked off to the side as if he didn't mean to say that.

I couldn't help but blush. Did he seriously just call me… cute? That was something I had never thought I would hear… I mean… I'm not cute, even if I'm wearing his hat. _He_ was the cute one.

Either way, I put his hat back on and smiled. "Like this?"

Oliver turned around slowly and then hugged me. I did the only thing I knew how to—I picked him up and hugged him, spinning around like someone might in a dance.

I sat him down slowly and leaned to kiss him. Then I realized that it was a bad, bad idea. I shouldn't kiss him, no matter how much I wanted. And I can't even describe how much I wanted to.

He was my best friend, I know, so it would have been weird to kiss him. There was also the fact that I was pretty sure he liked Yuuma. Of course he would like Yuuma more than me. After all, I was just James. Nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't special like Yuuma, who was a vocaloid.

Oliver nodded, "Jamie won't mind, will she?" he asked, hugging me closer, indicating that it was okay for me to kiss him.

Jamie… She didn't really care about me anymore. Sure, I still loved her, I always would, she was the first person I ever dated, she was one of my best friends, and, heck, she was pretty much a genderbend of me.

"She won't mind," I promised, hoping she wouldn't care. I didn't really like her like that anymore, anyways. "I do, however, like someone else, though."

"H-huh? Who?" Oliver stepped back a bit, trying to keep his distance.

"No one," I promised, pulling him closer again.

"P-please tell me, James?" Oliver eyes filled with tears like he was going to cry.

I leaned down and kissed him softly, feeling him kiss me back.

My heart fluttered and I could feel myself wanting to give in and just stay there like that forever. But nothing gold can stay, and I pulled back grudgingly.

"N-no… Don't pull away… P-Please…" Oliver begged pulling me closer.

My heart sped up even more, though how that was possible I wasn't sure. It felt as though I was going to pass out I was so nervous. D-did he really just ask me to… to stay like that? To kiss him again?

"I- I mean…" Oliver said, looking up into my eyes. I felt myself blush worse than ever. "I- I…"

"H-huh?" I asked stupidly.

He kissed me again, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes, enjoying just being there. Slowly, Oliver pulled away.

"I… uh…" He said, blushing. "S-sorry, I had to do that…"

I shook my head. "D-don't be sorry… I l-liked it… I like y-you…" I stuttered over my words, feeling silly for saying them.

"O-oh…" Oliver said, looking sad.

"Huh? Wh-what is it?" I asked, looking into his eye. Had I done something wrong?

"I-it's nothing… I just didn't th-think you would say l-like… Because I love you, James. I love you…" He buried his face in my shoulder.

I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair. "Of course I love you, too. I-I just thought that… That you didn't…"

"I do!" He interrupted, looking up into my eyes.

I did the only thing I knew how—I kissed him. My head was still spinning from the first time, but it just felt right. Feeling him kiss back was a sensation better than flying—and trust me, I know what flying feels like.

Oliver pulled back burying his face in my shoulder again.

"P-problem is… What now?" I asked, not sure how our current situation would change things between us. "Are we…?"

"A-are we what?" He asked looking up a bit.

"N-nothing," I shook my head a bit, "I'm just being s-silly." I hung my head over Oliver's shoulder. "What about Yuuma?" I muttered.

Oliver shook his head and looked up at me. "I-I guess I just look up to him. I guess I don't love him like I… Like I love you…" He blushed a bit, pulling me a little closer. "S-so then… We're both free…"

"I guess we both are…" I said, hiding the fact that I was hoping we were thinking the exact same thing.

"Then… do you wanna... umm… be…" He stuttered, not sure how to say the words.

I blushed and nodded. "I-I think I know what you're going to say…"

Oliver blushed, "Th-then you… wanna?"

I nodded. "B-boyf-f-friend?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think… I think I would like that a lot."

"Let's do that, then," Oliver said, nodding and taking my hands. He leaned in close to my face, and I kissed his cheek.

I sat down on the grass and pulled Oliver into my lap. "I don't think the sunset has ever been this pretty."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled a bit.

Oliver turned around and kissed me again, and I could tell that for us, this was the beginning of something great.


End file.
